The Witch
by Archer of Ecclesia
Summary: Without Xander or her Puppy, Willow was in desperate need of fun. And the pretty blonde witch certainly seemed like a nice, shiny toy...


**A:N: Yay, more Buffy!**

** I'm not the only one who thinks Vamp Willow got into more trouble that what was onscreen, right? And I'm certainly not the only one who thinks Vamp Willow stalking (coughsexuallyharassing) Wishverse Tara would be hot, right?**

** Somewhat AU. Vamp Willow wasn't staked, that's all. Whedon was a jerk for killing her anyways.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or anything related to Mutant Enemy.**

0-0-0

_Stupid pink me_, Willow pouted, staring at the ruins of her once-great legacy. _I could've stayed for a while longer. Had some fun over there while I waited for this place to be fun again_.

The aftermath of the librarian's raid was almost unbearable. Xander was gone and the Master was gone. Even her Puppy was staked, and he was supposed to be a good vampire...

_But not me_, Willow sneered, starting her nightly prowl around Sunnydale. She had hidden herself in the dank shadows of the factory while everything she knew literally turned to dust. She wasn't scared, she just didn't want to die.

The world certainly wasn't fun anymore. It had been bad in the fluffy Sunnydale. It was worse in the Xander- and Puppy-free universe. She was alone, hungry, and _so bored_. "Stupid vengeance demon."

Everything was her fault. If she hadn't granted the stupid cheerleader's wish, things would've turned out different for sure. Humans would still cower in fear and keep the bathroom lights on at night.

People weren't exactly milling around the streets yet, but the humans were getting used to a vampire-free Sunnydale almost too quickly. A street that used to be abandoned was filled with humans, many of them young and fresh. So much free, pumping blood...

Willow's stomach growled.

It didn't matter how bored she was. She needed food before anything.

There was a pretty little brunette talking with a man across the street... Willow smiled. The man was whispering something to the woman, pointing to something inside a shop that used to close before sunset. The man went inside and Willow seized her opportunity.

The brunette was small. Gone way too quick.

Willow detached her mouth from the girl's dry neck, dropping her in the alley. It wasn't hard luring the girl away. Almost too easy.

"Still hungry," she pouted to herself, stalking back off into the night. She stared at the humans, all running around without a care, and spotted her next target. This one did seem to care... nice and scared, it seemed, running from the Magic Box like she was being followed.

Since the hunger burrowing itself into her stomach had finally receded, Willow had time to play. Maybe even make a friend...

And the stuttering blonde witch certainly seemed like she'd make an excellent toy.

0-0-0

Willow wasn't used to wandering around the Sunnydale's college campus, but she didn't mind. Plenty of cute, sweet, innocent little girls. Lots of fresh blood. She would've stopped for a quick drink or two, but she needed to find that little witch.

"Blonde. Pretty. Witch," she explained to a boy standing in front of her. His eyes were glazed over, and he clearly wasn't paying attention. He didn't know who he was talking to, staring at her like he deserved her. His focus was anywhere but her face.

She felt ignored.

"Um... Yeah, that's cool," the boy said, grunting as Willow slammed her palm into his chest.

He yelped as she clutched a fist in his hair. Onlookers watched with amusement as she backhanded him with her free hand. "You know her?"

The boy shook his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as her hunger face came out. "What a pity. Oh well, I'm still hungry."

Willow raised him and nearly sunk her fangs into his neck, until she caught a flash of blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Servatis a malef-" the voice became the face she was hunting for. Willow caught the witch's gaze and dropped the boy, moving closer. She dismissed her face, though the witch was still terrified. "S-s-s-s-s-s-ervat-t-tis a-a-a-malefi-fi-"

"How 'bout you stop right there, sweety?" Willow grinned, taking the woman by one of her wrists and leading her away from the gathering crowd. "You know, I'll call you Sweety. I once called a friend of mine Puppy, but they killed him. Will you be my Sweety?"

The witch stared at Willow, fear-stricken. She tripped over herself and stumbled to the ground when Willow tried to lead her away. She yelped in pain, skinning... something. Willow couldn't tell right where the blood was coming from underneath all that baggy clothing.

"Oh, you poor thing... come on, Sweety," Willow crooned, helping the witch to her feet. "Here, I'll carry you."

_What a pretty little girl with a pretty little scent_, Willow thought to herself. She didn't seem to notice how much attention she was attracting as she picked the much-taller witch up effortlessly. _Mmm, I wonder what she tastes like. Really good, I bet. Don't have to share with Xander anymore, either_.

Willow followed the girl's directions to her dorm room, the witch's stammer getting worse and worse.

She arrived at the door and offered to open it for her.

"Y-y-y-y-you nee-nee-need a k-key," she stated.

Willow gently let the witch down and broke the lock with a firm punch. She opened the door for the witch, smiling.

_Mmm... that smell is so much stronger... that little pretty heart of her's is just beating away_... Willow inhaled the scent of fear and blood, her fangs almost descending to their own accord. "Will you let me in? I can help clean you up..."

The witch stared at her, then nodded.

Willow smirked. "You need to invite me in..."

"P-p-p-p-p-please c-c-c-c-come in," she stuttered.

Willow rushed in, practically slammed the door behind her, and grinned. The witch's eyes grew wider than ever. "You know what I am."

The witch nodded.

"Then why did you let me in?"

"I-I-I-I heard f-f-from s-s-s-s-someone the P-Powers T-That B-Be had chosen a ch-champion," she stated, staring at the floor. "S-s-s-someone that was a v-v-vampire, that-that was good. H-had a soul. A-and since you were so nice t-to m-me out there, I-I figured it was you. E-even if you were feeding from that-that boy. B-but he was a j-jerk, so I know y-you had a r-reason. A-and if you were b-bad, the-the sp-spell would've got-gotten rid of y-you."

Willow tilted her head to the side, staring at the intriguing character. The spell would have gotten rid of her alright, if the witch had actually _finished_ the chant.

Of course, she wasn't as naïve as she was clumsy... She knew of the Powers, and her Puppy... this girl was connected.

Even better.

Oh well. She needed to be cleaned up first. "You got an ouchie. Why don't we clean it up?"

The witch stared at the ground, nodding. She removed her baggy sweater, leaving her in just a white tank top. There was a nasty scrape on her right arm. "I-I've got some cl-cleaner."

Willow shook her head. "Wet rag."

She nodded, ducked her head, and disappeared. She came back from the washroom with a damp rag. The witch began to clean it, but Willow swiped it from her.

"You're hurt. Let me take care of it," Willow crooned. The witch tensed at the contact, but eased up as Willow scrubbed away at the dead skin. She removed the sweet, sticky blood, and when the witch wasn't looking, popped the rag into her mouth to sample the blood.

_Bleh_, Willow sneered, spitting the rag out instantly. _Watered down. Not good, pure blood_.

"Sweety, let me tell you something," Willow stated after she finished cleaning the witch's scrape. "What's your name? I'm still going to call you Sweety, of course, but I need a name for the pretty tag I might give you."

"T-tag?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. _Oh, cute when confused_.

"You know. Like a name tag, that you put on a doggy's collar," Willow moved closer.

"T-T-Tara," she whispered, staring at the floor.

"Alright, Sweety Tara..." Tara stared at the floor. "I'm no goody-good. The Powers chose my Puppy to be their 'champion', but he's dead now. Some meanies staked him... but I've found you, so I won't be lonely anymore."

Realization crossed Tara's face. She took in another breath. "I-I'm s-s-s-s-sorry, p-please don't hurt me!"

"You're not sorry," Willow stated.

Tara backed up, bumping into her dresser. She stared at the ground as the vampire continued to advance toward her.

"You're going to love me. You're lucky. I kill boys, and most girls. But you're special because you're really pretty, so I'll keep you."

Tara's face drained of all color. She ducked her head, her bangs falling in front of her face. She tried to say something, but her stammer was too heavy to understand a syllable. Willow smiled, moving closer.

She brushed Tara's hair out of her face, and away from her smooth neck. This girl was beautiful, and fragile, and she had to take her time.

She nipped at the upper shell of Tara's ear. Tara sucked in a harsh breath as Willow dragged her teeth down her outer ear, sucking the lobe into her mouth. She needed to be nice and slow, not rush things like she did with Sandy or any of those others.

Tara shuddered beneath Willow's cold tongue when she traced her jaw line. The girl was so warm... She had to be careful not to let her fangs pierce the girl's skin too soon. Willow clamped her hands around the girl's arms and pushed her towards the wall, pinning her.

Willow smiled and drew away, staring at the girl. She still looked like those countless poor girls she had fed off before, pretty and scared and delicious. "Don't be scared, Sweety. I won't hurt you."

The witch chewed on her lip, then nodded, staring back at the ground. She closed her eyes and let the vampire continue. "You know who I am."

"I-I-I-I think I r-r-remember, h-hearing about you somewhere. Y-you're one of the M-Master's," Tara mumbled, staring at nothing. A tear welled up in her right eye, Willow brushing it away with a finger.

"Don't cry. Call me Willow."

0-0-0

Willow wasn't a name a vampire should have. It was too pretty. Too earthly. It was a name that belonged to a good, wholesome witch, not a demonic creature.

Tara squirmed in fear and disgust as the vampire prowled around her body, kissing and licking and sucking. She was letting this assault happen because she was so stupid.

She knew she shouldn't have trusted her and should've neutralized her with the spell. Tara squeezed her eyes shut and let Willow work around her body. _I don't want to be a demon_.

0-0-0

Willow smirked.

This woman was yielding to everything she did. She wanted to see if she had any limits... and see how easy it was to breach those limits. She maneuvered herself and placed her hand beneath her tank top.

"C-cold!" she whimpered. Willow was confident this woman was almost broken.

The vampire slipped her hand beneath the woman's bra and squeezed. Tara hissed. Not good enough, but certainly enjoyable.

Willow removed her hand and slipped it into the woman's pants.

Tara bucked her hips in protest - or something else, hopefully - and Willow removed her hand again, satisfied. She pulled away, staring into the blonde witch's brilliant blue eyes. She placed her hands on Tara's shoulders.

She lightly tugged on her hair, Tara exposing her neck. Willow sunk her fangs into the witch's neck and finally began to feed. She wanted to suck her dry her blood was so intoxicating.

But she needed to savor what she could get and turn her before she died permanently, and in the non-vampiric sense.

Tara's knees buckled and she crumpled to the floor when Willow pulled away. Her legs sprawled out in front of her, head rolled over to her uninjured side. "Oh, bad me. I lied about it hurting, didn't I?"

The girl didn't respond. She was probably too weak.

Willow seated herself in the woman's lap. "I'm sorry. But I'll make it all better."

She dug her nails across the front of her chest, shoving herself onto Tara's mouth. The girl mewed in protest at first, but that sound was quickly swallowed as she began to lap at the flow of freezing blood.

When the girl pulled away to catch her breath, her face was nothing short of vampiric. "Oh, my Sweety's already a vampire. My, the magic must've sped the boring, painful parts up."

"Hungry!" she hissed (obviously stammer-free), trying to take another drink.

Willow growled. "Wait a minute, Sweety. We'll get ourselves some girls to feed off of, hm?"

Tara nodded enthusiastically. Willow knew she certainly wasn't sweet anymore - just like herself, she was once a weakling, with... feelings, and consideration, and kindness... as awful as it sounded, but now, she was a vampire. Those things were finally out of her system, all gone now that she was soulless.

Willow also knew this woman had a penchant for other women. Just like her. "I think it's time me and my Sweety had a nice date, hm?"

The fledgling vampire nodded again, licking the stray blood off her face. "Sounds fun."

"Wanna split up? Catch more that way. Me and Xander used to do it that way. And I think we need to get you fed."

Tara's face fell. _Aw, she's so cute with a pouty vampire face. So much cuter than a screaming Puppy_. "But-"

Willow clucked her tongue. "Don't argue with me. Even if you get lost..." Willow shoved her tongue down the new vampire's throat, nipping at her lip. "You belong to me. No one will touch my Sweety, I promise. And..."

Willow leaned in, whispering, "I will always find you."

0-0-0

**A:N: The spell Tara was trying to say was taken from Evanescence's song Whisper, where the chorus says "Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum", which is bastardized Latin for "Save us from danger, save us from evil".**


End file.
